Elizabeth
by ForeverMalfoy
Summary: Year 7 A mysterious girl, which holds the key to the history of a certain someone, arrives at Hogwarts and meets Draco Malfoy... DMXOC PLEASE REVIEW! NEW CHAPTER UP!REVISED CHAPTERS! :D
1. The Letter

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this story and always remember R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR and DONOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Just thought Id make that clear…**

…

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Letter**

Professor Minerva McGonagall stood outside the entranceway to late Professor Dumblebore's study; which was now taken over by Hogwarts new headmaster, Severus Snape.

" Severus! McGonagall yelled into the entrance way, " I know your in there, please let me in. I have a letter I think you just might want to…" The passageway unlocked and the staircase to the study appeared before she could finish her sentence. Professor McGonagall climbed up the stairs and was met at the top by an annoyed Professor Snape.

" Minerva, I though you knew the passcode." Snape growled.

" You obviously changed it." McGonagall answered.

" Right. Nevermind… You said you had a letter." Professor Snape asked. He never did get much mail, except form the Ministry of Magic. It seemed they always had some thing to complain and or criticize about the school. " If its another ungrateful complaint note from the Ministry of Magic leave it on my desk I'm in no mood." He retorted coldly.

" Now Severus, why would I personally bring a note like that? I would leave that to your owl. Anyway I think this might brighten your mood, at least a little." McGonagall smiled and handed Snape the letter. He snatched it from her hand impatiently and read the envelope… '_ Post marked August 22nd, Hempstead School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To Mr. Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' _His eyes widened and he read the envelope again, then looked over at Professor McGonagall with a mixed expression.

" I doubt it." He replied bluntly.

"Fine." Minerva sighed. She then turned and looked him in the eyes, " All these years Severus and I never knew." She shook her head with a half smile.

" Knew **What…**?"

Professor McGonagall froze for a second then looked at the clock on the right side of the room, " Goodness! The students will be arriving in 8 hours and the school is nowhere near ready. I have to check the Gryffindor common room." She smiled and patted Snape's shoulder. Then turned herself into a tabby cat, and started padded down the staircase.

" Professor McGonagall! Snape yelled after the cat, which ignored him and kept walking.

" The nerve of that woman." He snarled to himself and looked down at the letter. His face changed from angry to somewhat gloomy very quickly. _" Hempstead… What do they want?"_ He thought. Snape walked over to his desk and sat down, his black cape dragging on the floor. He slowly ripped open the envelope and pulled out and unrolled the thick piece of parchment inside. Snape read about two lines and sprung up from his chair with the parchment still in hand. He stared at the back wall, stumbled back, and let the letter falls to the floor. Afterward he sank back into his chair, breathing heavily in complete shock, and picked up the letter.

"Impossible."

…

**Next chapter coming soon! This is my first HP fanfiction, I have written other fanfictions under different accounts so yeah, still reviews will be appreciated. Thanks everyone…**

**- The Slytherin Princess**


	2. Arrival in London

**Here is chapter 2, I hope you guys like it. Remember R&R! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter except Elizabeth I own half of her…**

**Chapter 2: Arrival In London**

" _This is your captain speaking, we have just successfully landed in London, England." _A male voice boomed over the loudspeakers of a gigantic jet plane.

" I hope you have enjoyed your flight, baggage claim is to your left after you get into the terminal, and thank you for traveling Transatlantic Airlines. Have a wonderful day."

The plane was packed full; there wasn't a single seat not occupied by someone. On the right side of the aircraft, halfway back, seated in a window seat, was a girl around the age of seventeen. She was slender and somewhat tall, with had glossy, pin-straight, jet-black hair and large sparkling, black eyes. Her hair was medium length with many layers; the longest hairs reached her shoulders. The girl sat scrunched in to her seat while the people to her left reached over to gather their luggage from the baggage shelf over her head.  
After the man and woman grabbed their things and wandered out into the aisle, she unbuckled her seatbelt, stood up, and reached up to grab the her bag from the shelf; a large black tote. She then exited the aircraft, walking into the large terminal of London International Airport. Looking around, the girl proceeded to the baggage claim area. She watched as hundreds of suitcases and trunks traveled down the chute. She pushed through the crowds of people and pulled out a huge trunk from the luggage table and dragged it to the customs counter. After ringing the bell at the desk a large woman greeted her with a rich British accent.

"Hello sweet, welcome to London. Are you from out of country?" The woman at the desk questioned

" Yes and no." The girl answered. Her voice was strong yet feminine. To the untrained ear she sounded like an American, but she had a faint touch of a British accent.

" Now what that supposed to mean?" The large woman smiled.

" I was born here, in England, so I am a UK citizen, but I currently live in the United States, New York to be exact. I have my passport out of the States." The girl explained and handed the woman her passport. The lady opened the passport and examined it.

" I see, anyway how long are you planning to stay in the UK, Elizabeth?"

" At least a year, probably longer. I will be attending school here." Elizabeth answered.

"Ok then, have a wonderful day?" The woman handed Elizabeth and passport and turned away.

" Wait, where do you pick up animals? I brought my owl with me." Elizabeth wondered.

"An owl? Interesting choice of pet. To your right about 20 meters."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth collected her owl and exited the airport.

…

**Chapter 3 will be up shortly, and will be longer. I hope it is not too boring right now still. PLEASE REVIEW and tell how I'm doing. Thanks! I will post a picture of what Elizabeth looks like soon…**

**THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS**


	3. To the Train

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for me to publish the next chapter. I had to take the bloody ACT test… and I am not even going to start with the homework. High school sucks. Anyways here is chapter 3. I hope you all like it, and please give me feedback so I can make my story better for everyone. So REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, even though I sometimes like to think I do… I do own the computer I am typing this story on, ok I'm done.**

**Chapter 3: To the Train**

Elizabeth stood outside of the crowded airport next to her large trunk and the cage containing her somewhat fat black owl. The trunk was sitting on a pushcart, and the owl's cage was on top of the trunk. Elizabeth pulled a card out of her purse and read it, ' _Hogwarts Express leaves promptly at 11:00am from platform 9 and ¾, from the King's Cross Train Station. Present this ticket once boarded on the train.' _

" Platform 9 and ¾, what kind of joke is that?" She asked herself and shook her head.

Elizabeth pushed her cart over to a trolley labeled, _King Cross Train Station: Airport_ _Transit. Leaves 10:00am. _She looked at her watch, 9:49.

" You need some help with that trunk miss?" A man's voice surprised her.

" Ah, yes, thank you, can you please place the trunk and owl on the trolley headed for the train station." Elizabeth smiled. The man was and airport worker and immediately lifted her things onto the bus.

" Wow, what are you carrying in there, an elephant? You going to be here awhile?" The man inquired.

" Yah, I am going to school here, foreign exchange… By choice."

" I see, what school you going to be attending?" He questioned.

" A special boarding school, for kids with certain talents. The names weird" She replied. The man nodded.

" Well then, safe travels."

" Thanks."

Elizabeth boarded the trolley car and handed the driver 5 pounds. The driver smiled and waved her to a seat in the back. She plopped down on the seat, and spent the rest of the ride staring aimlessly at the gray ceiling of the old bus. Once it arrived at the train station, the driver unloaded all the passengers' luggage, placed it on carts, and wished everyone luck. Elizabeth stepped of the trolley and grabbed her cart, and pushed it into the station. It was 10:45…

"Now to find platform 9 and ¾, lets see, 8… 9… 10." She stopped next to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. " Were the heck is it."

" Excuse me miss." A little girl with a brown ponytail looked up at her. " Can I get through here?"

Elizabeth looked at the arc she was standing in front of. _Of course…_

" Yah go ahead." She stepped to the side and the little girl passed straight through the arc-way with her cart.

_Ok, so just go straight through the brick wall, makes perfect sense, NOT. _Elizabeth pushed her cart so it was angled straight at the wall and ran towards it. She opened her eyes and saw she was position right next to a large train labeled Hogwarts Express.

" Brilliant."

She gave her cart to the loader and boarded the train. As she walked through she noticed that all the compartments were full. She didn't want to interrupt anyone so walked to the back to the train, and found the only open compartment, and sat down in the back. Just as she sat down the train lurched forward. She was off to her new school.

…

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you are still a little confused about Elizabeth I promise you that you wont be in the next chapter. R&R! Sorry that it was so short...**

**- THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS **


	4. Meeting Malfoy

**Here is chapter 4! I hope everyone likes it. You find out more about Elizabeth in this chapter so yah… Remember REVIEW PLEASE; I want some feedback to know how I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own 2 dogs and a cat though… **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting Malfoy**

Elizabeth walked to the farthest seat in the car of the train, placed her purse on it, and sat down. She sank back into the seat and sighed. _Peace… I spent way too much time with noisy muggles. _The black-haired girl then reached into her bag and pulled out a book with letters tucked into the pages. The book was title "_Advanced Potions: The Compete Guide to Every Potion and Their Uses."_ Elizabeth opened the old book and pulled out a stack of seven letters. Each one of them was from Hogwarts, telling her she was accepted to the school of witchcraft and wizardry. She smiled; finally she will be going to the school she always wanted to… in her native country. Elizabeth stuffed the letters into huge purse and turned her eyes to the book. _Potions… I'm great at remembering how to make them, but I never know what all the ingredients stand for. _

After awhile, Elizabeth put the potions book down._ I think I have had enough potions to last me a million years plus. Better change into my robe. _Once again she reached into her bag, but this time she pulled out a robe with a 9 and 1/2 -inch Blackthorn, phoenix feather wand lying on top of it. She grabbed her wand with one hand and the robes with the other and stood up. _Now… where's the bloody bathroom. _She turned around and looked behind her and saw both the boy's and girl's restrooms right in front of her. _Huh, how convenient. Was it really there the entire time?_ She pranced into the girl's room and went to the first of the three stalls on the moving train. Just as she closed the door to the stall the bathroom door opened and another girl walked in and stood at the mirror to fix her hair. After Elizabeth changed she stepped out of the stall, and the other girl had just walked out of the door. Elizabeth walked over to the mirror and looked at herself in the blank robe. _Soon she would be in her house, whatever that might be._

" Oh, I see your back this year, Granger. I thought you would graduate early, since you spent all of last year in to library." A male voice mocked outside the door to the girl's bathroom. Elizabeth walked over to the door and laid her ear on it.

" Shut up Malfoy." A female voice replied disgusted. " Your talking with what you did, I can't believe you had the nerve to come back."

" Why are you talking to me? You filthy little mudblood." Malfoy snarled. Elizabeth heard a robe rustle.

" Get your wand out of my face, Granger! What did I do?" Malfoy commanded. Elizabeth could hear a touch of fear in his voice.

" You have insulted me for the last time Malfoy. You will NEVER call me a mudblood again!" Granger exploded in anger. Her voice was now farther from the bathroom door. Elizabeth snuck out of the bathroom, and hid in the corner behind the wall. She peaked around it to see what was going out.

" Alright fine, what are you going to do about it?" Malfoy gulped. The boy was tall and looked about Elizabeth's age. He had short, layered, platinum blond hair. The girl was shorter than the boy and had long, brown, curly hair.

" Apologize Malfoy!"

" Malfoys don't say they're sorry, expecially to _mudbloods!_" He replied defiantly.

The girls face twisted in rage, _"Furnunculus!"_ The force of the curse knocked Malfoy onto the floor. He flew his hands to his face as huge puss filled boils sprouted up there. Elizabeth flew out from around the corner and pointed her wand at the girl.

" Expelliarmus!" Elizabeth exclaimed. The girl's wand flew from her hand and Elizabeth caught it, her wand still pointed at the girl.

" Stupefy!" The other girl collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. Elizabeth placed Granger's wand on to table and walked over to the boy, who was still on the floor. He now had only one of his hands on his face the other was fumbling for his wand. Elizabeth walked over to him and immediately preformed the counter-curse. She stuck her hand out to him to help him up. He grabbed it and pulled himself up, and almost fell forward. Elizabeth grabbed his shoulder and brought him back straight.

" Are you ok?" She asked

" I- I'm fine. Fine." He stammered and sank back down of the floor. " Draco Malfoy. You?"

" Elizabeth. Elizabeth Snape." She answered calmly.

" What's did you say you last name was?" Draco gasped.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter and yes, Hermione is still unconscious. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. More soon!**

**- THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS **


	5. Some Light on the Subject

**Hey readers, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! Anyways I hope you like it, please leave feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter (It's opposite day) Never mind you get the point…!**

**CHAPTER 5: Some Light on the Subject**

* * *

" Yah, I get that a lot, it's Snape, with a 'P', not snake, like the animal. However… some people do call me snake. Beside the point…" Elizabeth grinned

Draco's eyes grew to the size of watermelons.

" I- It must just be a coincidence." He mumbled.

"A coincidence? I don't understand. Why is that?" Elizabeth asked.

" Hogwart's new headmaster's last name is Snape. I must be a common name." Malfoy faked a smile.

Elizabeth's face changed, " Professor Severus Snape?" She offered. Draco peered up at her from his seat on the floor.

" Yah." He answered.

" Severus Snape is my father." She replied calmly. " When I was first sent to Hempstead, was the potions master, but headmaster, how?"

Draco, try as he might, could not hide his shock. He stared up at her and muttered something incoherent, then looked down at the floor. Finally he managed, " P-Professor Snape never married, and doesn't have any kids. You can't be his… daughter."

"Here's what you don't know." Elizabeth began, " My father married Marian Eringove nearly 18 years ago, and had me a year after. She died, my mother, 11 years ago, we still don't know how. Dad came from Hogwarts one day and she was just lying on the floor. Ill never forget that day. Father would just sit at his desk and stare off into the abyss. However, before she died, mother told me that he had been miserable for weeks when Lily Potter was murdered by Vol-… 'You-know-who'… I un-"

" Lily Potter? Isn't that Harry Potter's mum?" Draco interrupted. He was looking up at her now. His face looked, surprisingly, somewhat sympathetic, with a hint of question.

" Yes. Father loved her, mother said, the same of maybe more than herself. Then Lily married the Potter and father knew there was no chance for him. Eventually, he met my mother. But- I have heard that his heart was always with Lily. However, I- I was always his treasure. After mum died, all he had left was me, but what he didn't know that, just days later, when he sent me of to the states, he would never see me again till this day. And, after 2 years, we would lose all contact, probably leaving him to think that he had just lost the only thing left in this world that he treasured. Then there was me, across the Atlantic, thinking that any day I could become a orphan, and never find out…" A single tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, and turned away from Draco.

" I'm sorry." Draco managed. _Damn__,_ he thought, _I'm getting soft. _Elizabeth faced Draco again.

" It's no one's fault." She concluded and then looked over at the unconscious girl that lay just feet away. " I better revive this girl. Sooner or later someone will come looking for her."

" Do you have to? I like her like that." Malfoy smirked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and pulled out her wand.

"Rennervate."

Hermonie opened her eyes and coughed. She rose off the ground enough to sit on her knees and gather herself. Elizabeth handed her back her wand. Then she peered up at Elizabeth.

" You! You little-" She growled. Elizabeth pointed her wand at her.

" Sorry I have to do this… Confundo." Elizabeth breathed. Hermonie stood up and and faced Elizabeth.

" Who are you and what am I doing here?" She puzzled.

" Oh, I'm Elizabeth and you just came from the restrooms."

" Right, nice to meet you, I'm Hermonie Granger." Hermonie and Elizabeth shook hands. Then Granger turned around and saw Draco. She rose an eyebrow.

" Malfoy! What are you doing on the floor?"

" I- ah – like sitting on the floor… its comfortable." He lied. Hermonie shook her head.

" Your weird."

Just then the door to the train car opened and Harry and Ron wondered in.

" Hermonie! Where were you?" Ron blurted.

" I don't remember." Hermonie stated simply and ran her fingers through her long brunette hair.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other in surprise. _What's with her?_

"Ah, right… We had better get back to our compartment, Hermonie, We will be arriving at Hogwarts any minute now." Harry began. "Who are you?" Harry looked up at the unfamiliar black- haired girl directly in front of him.

" Elizabeth." She answered and offered her hand. Harry took it politely.

" Im Harr-"

" Your Harry Potter." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yah." He answered.

"Well… It is certainly nice to meet perhaps the most famous wizard of all times." She responded. Harry grinned with pleasure. He looked over at Draco and cocked his head to the side.

" Malfoy, why are you sitting on the floor?" He inquired. Draco got up slowly.

" Nothing." He retorted blankly.

" Come on Hermonie, Harry. Lets go." Ron persuaded. The golden trio walked out of the compartment and shut the door behind them.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please note that this is in the 7****th**** year, however I will not be directly following all the events, but they will be taken into consideration. What I am trying to say is that some of the events may be changed. I am not positive about that yet, but just to let let you know… THANKS FOR READING! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! Remember to review! A happy author makes happy readers. :D **


	6. Arrival at Hogwarts

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait for this chapter I have been insanely busy, but anyways here is chapter 6…**

**Disclaimer: I (wish I owned) don't own Harry Potter…**

**Chapter 6: Arrival at Hogwarts**

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Draco picked up his wand and started for the door of the train compartment, but as he placed his hand on the door, he turned to look back at Elizabeth.

" Um- you going to stay back here?" He asked her calmly.

" I suppose. All the compartments I noticed were full." She responded.

" Well…" Malfoy began, "If you want… you come and sit with some of my friends and I." He offered. _Am I being nice to this girl?_ He thought._ No… of course not… I am simply being a gentleman. _He grinned to himself. _What a minute… I am never a gentleman! I mu-. _Elizabeth then interrupted his self-argument.

" Yah." She responded. Draco shook himself out of his trance.

" Wha?" He mumbled.

" Yah, Id like that… Let me get my stuff." She smiled at him. Draco smirked, pleased with himself. Elizabeth turned on her heel and picked up her tote from her seat. She was carrying her wand in the other hand.

" Oh!" Elizabeth paused and turned back to look at Draco. "The people at Hogwarts will get my get my trunk and owl right?"

" Yah. They will put it all in your dorm once your are sorted into whatever house your be in for the remainder of the year." He answered calmly. Elizabeth nodded and walked toward him bag in hand. Malfoy opened the train compartment and Elizabeth followed he out, only stopping when Draco paused in front the sliding door to another compartment.

" Here." Malfoy spoke. " Let me have you bag. I'll put it on the shelf once you are in." _God! I'm being nice again. _He thought.

" Thanks." Elizabeth handed him the bag. He grabbed it and immediately dropped it with a thud. The large bag nearly landed directly on his shoes.

" Damn! What is in this thing? Lead and a baby elephant!" Draco gasped and reached down to pick up the bag again.

" Ouch. Sorry about that. You see I put an Undetectable Extension charm on I so it could hold more stuff. You know… girl things. Then I put a featherweight charm on it to make it light. It must have worn off." She stated.

" Yah." Draco retorted sarcastically. " Must have worn off…" He pulled out his wand and preformed the featherweight charm on the bag, put the wand away and picked up the bag with ease. He opened the compartment door and walked in. Elizabeth followed suit.

In the compartment sat 3 boys and a girl, besides Draco and Elizabeth. Draco reached up and placed Elizabeth's bag above their heads. All 4 people sitting stared up at the unfamiliar face of Elizabeth. Then the girl looked over at Draco.

" Drakkie! Where were you?" The girl bolted up out of her seat and threw her arms around Draco's neck.

" Bathroom, Pansy! Now get off!" He torn out of her grip and sat down with the boys on one side of the compartment. Pansy sank back in a seat defeated on the side opposite the boys. There was a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, and then Malfoy spoke up.

" Ah, everyone… This is Elizabeth." He said as he motioned his hand towards her. She had seated herself next to Pansy. " She is foreign exchange, from Hempstead School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the United States." He gave an unsure glace at Elizabeth to make sure what he was saying was at all accurate.

" Yes. The school is in New York fairly close to the city itself. I was born in England however, and will remain in England after my last school year, here at Hogwarts." She confirmed. Everyone gave her a small smile, except Draco who was grinning ear to ear.

" This is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini." Draco said as he pointed to each of the boys to his left. "That's Pansy Parkinson." He muttered pointing at Pansy.

" Pleasure." Elizabeth pronounced.

After the introductory ceremonies came to a close, Blaise spoke.

" So, Elizabeth… You got a _last_ name?" He asked innocently.

" Oh, yes… of course." Elizabeth did her best to fake a small smile. " Snape… Elizabeth Snape." Everyone except Draco stared and her. Elizabeth sighed and began to explain exactly like she explained to Malfoy. After she finished everyone except Draco, because he already had, muttered words like sorry, because of her mother, and at first couldn't comprehend the fact that Professor Snape was her father.

" You don't really look like him." Pansy added after Elizabeth finished.

" I have been told that I more resembled my mother."

" Oh, ok." Pansy retorted and rolled her eyes.

Almost immediately after everything was straightened out about Elizabeth, the train began to screech to a halt.

" We're here." Goyle stated.

" No, Reeeaaallllyy?" Draco said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

They all grabbed their belongings from the shelves above the seats. Elizabeth reached up to get her bag, but before she could Draco grabbed it and handed it to her, with the infamous Malfoy smirk plastered on his face. She thanked him quickly and opened the compartment door. She and the rest to the inhabitants of the small room fought their way to the exit through the crowds of students also trying to exit the train. Finally after nearly 5 minutes of pushing and shoving all the people on the train were now standing on the platform. Elizabeth stood near Draco and the others from the compartment. She then looked over to a huge man standing on a platform holding a lamp.

" First years follow me!" He called in a rough voice. " Everyone else, you know were to go."

" I would be considered a first year right, since I have not been sorted yet?" Elizabeth asked Draco.

" Yah." He responded. " Follow Hagrid." Draco pointed at the giant of a man. " See you at the sorting ceremony. Hope you're in Slytherin." He smirked at her and walked off after all the other returning students.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember a happy author make happy readers. So REVIEW! Pretty please… Anyway I am going to try to post chapter 7 before Tuesday, May 11****th****, since I have to go on a school trip till the 17****th****. If I don't get chapter 7 up before the 11****th****, I will try to get it up right when I get back from the trip! I will be posting pictures at the end of next chapter of what Elizabeth looks like. I made her on my IMVU. **

**~ ForeverMalfoy~ **

**The Slytherin Princess**

**(This is the longest chapter to date! Yay…)**


	7. The Sorting

**Chapter 7 up! I am happy with my self now. Anyways hope you like. : D**

**Disclaimer: I own-o not-o Harry Potter-o… (Ahhh… you get the message.)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: The Sorting Ceremony**

Elizabeth stood in a crowd of 11 year olds as she watched Draco and all the other returning students hurry off to horse-less carriages. She felt like she was 80 years older than normal surrounded by all these little kids. The short first years stared up at her and started mumbling to each other.

" She looks older than 11 to me." One girl whispered to a friend.

" Yah, she looks about as old as my brother. He's a 7th year, and 17." The other girl responded.

" Maybe she took an aging potion, and is really eleven." A boy listening in on the girl's conversation added in.

" Yah, maybe." The first girl replied.

"Or…" Said the second girl; " She was squib until just months ago!"

" I doubt that." Said the boy; " I wo-"

Just than the voice of the half-giant Hagrid spoke and everyone grew silent.

" All right first years, we will be heading across the lake and then into the Hogwarts castle. Once you are inside the entrance hall, Professor McGonagall will tell you what to do. Let's get a move on then shall we? The sorting ceremonies will begin shortly." Hagrid said through his thick beard. He lead the way to a group of old boats in front of a murky water lake.

" Only 4 people in a boat, please. Don't want anyone to fall in the lake." Hagrid smiled. As Elizabeth made her way to the boats, he felt a large hand on her shoulder. Hagrid was looking down at her with a huge smile stretched across hos hairy face.

" You must be Miss Snape." He began leading her to an empty boat.

" Yes sir." She answered.

" Beautiful young lady you are. Look like your mum, but I see your dad in you." He said calmly.

" You knew my mother?" Elizabeth asked, shocked.

" Yes I did. She went to school here when your father did. I was working on the grounds at the time." He answered. Elizabeth smiled.

" Now get in the boat missy, you can ride with me." Hagrid prompted. Elizabeth stepped into the old wood boat followed by Hagrid. They then quickly moved toward the castle. Once the boats had stopped at the other side of the dirty lake they all exited their small boats and followed Hagrid to a large metal and wood door in the front of the castle. Almost immediately after they all were in front of the giant door it opened, and in the door way stood a witch with square spectacles and black hair wrapped in a tight bun. Elizabeth assumed this was Professor McGonagall.

" First years follow me!" Professor McGonagall commanded in a stern voice. She lead the way up a marble staircase to the great hall. Once they reached the top of the staircase she spoke again.

"Once I open this door you will enter the great hall in a single file line following me. There you will be sorted into your Hogwarts house. This house will be like your family, and you will remain in that house for the remainder of your education at this school." McGonagall stated simply.

" The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She continuded. "In just a secong I will open these doors and you will do as I have said.

When Elizabeth had first arrived outside the door to the great hall she could hear hundreds of voices chatting happily inside, but now all went quit and she could hear a voice inside she recognized.

" Welcome back to Hogwarts." A man's voice said smoothly. " After the sorting of our first years we will begin the feast. His voice now sounded quite nervous. " Bring on our new students." Then there was tons of clapping, as Professor McGonagall opened the door the the great hall.

" Is there an Elizabeth Snape here, by chance?" McGonagall asked as she was opening the door.

" That would me." Elizabeth said as she pushed her way through the crowd toward Proffesor McGonagall.

" Goodness me, child." Professor McGonagall said when she saw Elizabeth. "I didn't think you where real." She motioned Elizabeth to come next to her. " You will be sorted first since you will be start Hogwarts in your final year. Walk up next to me on the way to be sorted. And…you…are far too pretty to be Professor Snape's daughter." She shook her head, smiled, and pushed the doors open the entire way. She and Elizabeth led the way in to the great hall walking between 2 tables, towards a wood stool with an old battered wizard's hat laying on it. As she was walking she looked up at the teacher table in front of her, ans there in the headmaster's seat sat Professor Severus Snape. He looked nervous and was doing a bad job at trying to hide it. He wasn't watching as Elizabeth and the new first years walking in with Professor McGonagall. His eyes seemed fixed of some interesting object on the table. When Elizabeth saw him her face brighten, and a huge smile crept across her face. She had not seen her father for 11 years, and hoped that he missed her as much as she missed him. Just 4 months ago she realized he was alive and where he was. She assumed tht he thought she was dead, because something that happened at Hempstead here 5th year there. But then something came to her that scared her; what if her father didn't want to see her again. Elizabeth tried to shake this away, and think on the positive.

Snape then looked up from his stare at the supposedly interesting something on the table where he sat and stood up slowly. He looked over to where Professor McGonagall was walking into the great hall with Elizabeth and the first years. He looked like he didn't even notice Elizabeth standing next to McGonagall

" Let the sorting begin." Snapes voice came calmly from the headmaster's seat. Professor McGonagall turned to face all the first years and Elizabeth.

"When I call your name you will sit down on the stool and put the sorting hat on. The hat will sort you into your houses." She said.

" Snape, Elizabeth." McGonagall said first. Professor Snape looked up and his face stretched into a smile.

Elizabeth walked toward the stool and sat down on it. She then grabbed the hat which had its rips in the form of eyes and a mouth.

Then she put in one her head, and it covered her eyes.

"Ahh…" A voice spoke into her ear.

" Miss. Snape… I knew you would be coming here someday." It said. " Let's see now where to put you? Smart I see, very cunning. You like to be a leader and are resourceful in times of trouble, but wait… you are very brave. Difficult… but I know where you should be… yes… definitely…" It spoke.

" SLYTHERIN!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW as always. I will try to get chapter 8 up tomorrow, if not I will as soon as I get home from my school trip. I hope this chapter wasn't too stupid. **

**Here is the pictures of Elizabeth as I promised. :D NO SPACES**

**i 4 4 . T i n y p i c . c o m / n z p 2 7 9 . j p g**

**i 4 4 . T i n y p i c . c o m / z x k 5 5 i . j p g**

**It is the best I could do… Tell me what you think…**

**~ ForeverMalfoy~**

**The Slytherin Princess**


	8. After 11 Years

**Chapter 8 up! Hope you like! PLEASE NOTICE I REVISED CHAPTER 7, because some people thought it was corny… Well, to tell you the truth I thought it was a little corny as well.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, not me. : (**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 8: After 11 Years**

The hat still on her head, Elizabeth could hear voices screaming and clapping. She then removed the hat from her head and stood up. She placed the hat back on its stool and turned around to look at the teacher's table. Snape was clapping and smiling out her, but he did not get up come around to greet her. Elizabeth assumed that he would eventually. Professor Snape then nodded his head to the side toward the table of screaming and clapping students. Elizabeth got the point, and began to walk toward the Slytherin table. Above the table was a green and silver banner with the picture of a snake. Below the snake was the word 'SLYTHERIN'. She sat down in the empty seat next to Draco. He smirked at her and whispered,

" I knew you would be in Slytherin."

"Really?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Ahhh, no…. but I sort off figured." Draco responded. Elizabeth shook her head and watched as Michael Aavicore got sorted into Ravenclaw. After what seemed like 5 hours all the new students were sorted into their proper houses. Slytherin had received a total of 17 new students including Elizabeth. Following the sorting of Stephanie Zambrie into Gryffindor, Professor Snape stood up and told summoned the feast. All the first years gaped at the piles of different foods that appeared on the seconds ago, empty, gold plates.

Elizabeth filled her plate with mashed potatoes, turkey meat, and some sort of vegetable dish. It seemed that immediately after every finished eating the meal, it disappeared, and the gold platters were now full of hundreds of different kinds of puddings and cakes. Elizabeth was already full but managed to eat a couple of small raspberry tarts. Not long after the dessert appeared it vanished and the gold plates and platters now sparkled once again.

Professor Snape stood up once again.

" Now that our feast is over you all may retire to your dormitories." He spoke.

The students slowly rose from their seats barely able to move; they were so full of food. All the teachers at the teacher's table and began to make their way to the exit to the great hall. Elizabeth followed Draco as he walked to the door. She had to follow someone that knew his or her way to the Slytherin common room. Elizabeth then heard someone call her name.

" Miss. Snape! One moment please." She turned around to she an older, plumpish, man coming toward her. He held out his hand.

" I'm Professor Slughorn." He announced slowly. " I am the head of the Slytherin house and will be your potions master for the year." Elizabeth shook his hand and gave him a small smile.

" Do you know what classes you will be taking?" Slughorn asked.

" No, not yet. I will get my class schedule in the morning." She answered.

" I see. Well then… I hope you have a wonderful years here at Hogwarts and congratulations on making Slytherin." Professor Slughorn smiled and walked away towards the great hall's exit way. Nearly everyone was now out of the great hall. Elizabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw her father smiling down at her.

"I was stupid to think you were dead. You figured out a way around a horrible curse at 11 years old. Why am I not surprised?" He said drew Elizabeth into a hug.

" After the… event…" Elizabeth paused and drew away from Snape slightly. " We were no longer allowed to keep in contact with people over seas. "The governors of Hempstead were worried that the attacker would some back from were he was hiding if out letter's got intercepted or something. That's why you never received a letter telling you that I have survived."

" I know that now, Elizabeth." Her father responded.

" They finally, at the end of last year, let us begin write to people over seas again. So I could send you that letter saying I am alive and have received letters to attend Hogwarts ever since I was eleven. And… that I would be attending here my final year of magical education as a so called 'foreign exchange.'"

" I can't wait to see what you know. Considering you have 5 years on everyone here. I will explain everything to everyone tomorrow at dinner." Professor Snape answered. Elizabeth nodded.

" Better get over to the Slytherin common room. We can talk again soon." Snape persuaded.

" Right, yah. See you tomorrow dad." Elizabeth smiled.

" Ohh, wait… I don't know where the Slytherin common room is."

" Yah…" Professor Snape began called summoned Professor Slughorn back from where he was standing talking with Professor Sprout.

"Will you show Elizabeth to the common room?" Snape said to Slughorn.

" Come." Slughorn said to Elizabeth and they walked out of the great hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hope you liked this chapter and as always please REVIEW! I will not be able to post another chapter till at least the 16****th**** of May. This is because I will be on a school trip. Sorry about that. I am not allowed to bring my laptop… :'(**

**~ForeverMalfoy~**

**The Slytherin Princess**


	9. For Better or Worse

**Hey readers! Chapter 9 up! Finally… As always I hope you enjoy and please review! The more reviews I get the more chapters I post faster… Keep that in mind. A happy author makes happy readers! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Harry Potter… **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 9: For Better or Worse…**

Elizabeth followed Professor Slughorn as he lead the way down a dark corridor that seemed to stop in a dead end. Upon reaching the end of the corridor, which was indeed a dead end, Slughorn muttered, " Pureblood," to the cement barricade in front of himself and Elizabeth. The wall then arranged itself to the shape of an archway, which Elizabeth and Professor Slughorn then walked through.

The Slytherin common room was a dungeon under the lake, decorated with objects in green and silver, some with snakes and skulls engraved into them. Two fireplaces placed on each side of the room were the only source of light in the room. The other Slytherins were sprawled out on the many couches and armchairs near the two fires. Elizabeth saw Draco sitting next to Blaise on the right side if the room.

" Well I will leave you here. See you tomorrow then." Professor Slughorn eventually said to Elizabeth.

" Oh, yes… Professor." Elizabeth gave him a respectful nod as he left the common room. She then walked over and sat on the armchair opposite Draco and Blaise. Draco looked up.

" Get lost?" He grinned.

" No, Professor Slughorn showed me the way the common room." She answered. " I was talking to my Dad."

" Oh right…" Draco responded. " Was he happy to see you?"

" In his own way, yes…" Elizabeth assured. Draco gave her a small smile and then gave a huge yawn.

" I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed. I seriously don't want to know want classes I have to endure this year." Draco said and shook his head. " O, Elizabeth, the girls common room is the staircase to the left." He added before standing up, turning, and making his way slowly up the staircase to the right.

" Ok." Elizabeth answered.

" I think Ill make my way up too." Blaise began as he stood up as well. Elizabeth noticed that most of the people in the room were making their way up one of the two staircases. Elizabeth followed Pansy Parkinson up to the 7th year girl's dormitory.

" That's your bed…" Said Pansy when she led Elizabeth into a dormitory room right at the top of the girl's staircase and pointed to a four-poster bed in the far left corner of the room. There was a large trunk and a bird's cage in top of it. She recognized the trunk and owl inside the cage immediately as her own. She then walked over to her bed, took her owl's cage off the trunk, opened the trunk. She pulled out tank top and a pair of pajama pants. After pulling off her robes and slipping on her pajamas, she let her owl out of its cage. The owl was as black as Elizabeth's hair, and tenderly nibbled on Elizabeth's ears after it flew out of its cage. Elizabeth open up the single window in the dorm and let the owl fly out of it.

" Got get some dinner for yourself, Ebony." Elizabeth said to the owl. Ebony hooted softly and made her way out into the night.

Elizabeth climbed into her bed and before she new it had fallen into a deep sleep.

" Elizabeth… Elizabeth… ELIZABETH!"

Elizabeth was shook awake.

" UP! Breakfast is in 5 minutes." Pansy was standing over Elizabeth's bed.

" Imouggff." Elizabeth mumbled half asleep, then out of no-where sprang to life. She sat up quickly in her bed and stared up at Pansy.

" Did you say 5 minutes?" She asked Pansy quickly.

" Its now 3 minutes." Pansy said calmly as she looked down at what looked like a very expensive watch. Elizabeth bolted out of bed and flew open her trunk and found a new Slytherin uniform inside complete with many different accessories in the Slytherin colors and symbol. She ripped off her pajamas and pulled on her Slytherin robes. The robes, to her surprise, fit her perfectly. After quickly brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and putting on some makeup, she ran out of the dorm and down the staircase into the Slytherin common room. It was completely empty, except for Pansy who was just making her way out of the archway out. Elizabeth caught up with her and followed her to the great hall. Everyone was at their house tables stuffing their faces with a new assortment of breakfast foods. She walked over to the Slytherin table and sat on the empty chair beside a girl she didn't know. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting sitting opposite Elizabeth.

" Slept in did we?" Draco smirked.

" Maybe…" Elizabeth breathed. Draco laughed and then found that the donut on his plate was very interesting. He poked at the donut not meeting eyes with Elizabeth. Just then Professor Slughorn handing each person at the Slytherin table a sheet of parchment with obvious word written on it.

" Class schedules…" Professor Slughorn said as he handed Elizabeth a piece of parchment with her info written neatly on the upper right hand corner.

_Elizabeth Snape_

_House: Slytherin_

_Year: 7__th_

_Head of House: Professor Horace Slughorn_

She looked down at the word written on the parchment.

_Monday September 2__nd_

_1: Potions (Professor Slughorn) with Gryffindor_

_2: Defense Against the Dark Arts (Professor Carrow)_

_3: Transfiguration (Professor McGonagall) with Gryffindor_

_4:Care of Magical Creatures (Professor Hagrid) with Gyrffindor_

_~LUNCH~_

_5:History of Magic (Professor Binns)_

_6:FREE PERIOD_

_7:Muggle Studies (Professor Carrow)_

_8:Charms (Professor Flitwick) with Ravenclaw_

Elizabeth looked up and saw Malfoy scowling at his schedule.

" I think I'm reading it wrong…" Draco said and pointed to something one his schedule. "Take a look." He shoved the parchment to Elizabeth, who took it quickly and scanned it.

" What's the problem?" Elizabeth said nonplussed.

" My seventh period class says 'Muggle Studies'. That has got to be wrong. My parents aren't very fond of them." Draco answered.

" My seventh period class is muggle studies too; we can suffer together." Elizabeth grumbled.

"Right…" Malfoy began, "Why would my parents put me in muggles studies. What a bloody waste of time." He then grabbed Elizabeth's schedule from the plate of fruit next to her and read it quickly.

"We have the exact same classes." Draco pronounced and handed Elizabeth back her schedule.

" Cool." Elizabeth answered calmly and began eating a piece of toast with jam.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter… Thanks for reading… and please review. :D**

**ForeverMalfoy**

**~THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS~**


	10. Classes Begin

**Chapter 10 up! Sorry about the ridiculous wait, I wanted to concentrate on exams for school… but finally they are over, and… so is my sophomore year of high school! Crappy excuse I know… Enjoy anyway… and remember the more review I get the fast I post the next chapter… A happy author makes happy readers. :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter… unfortunately.**

…

Chapter 10: The Beginning of the Classes

When the bell rang through the Great Hall to signal the first day's classes, the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors seemed to be the slowest in exiting the large room. It was quite obvious that Potions was not the choice class of these two houses. Some said this was due to the fact that the Slytherins got along with the Gryffindors just about as well as cats got along with mice or garden gnomes. Other's say, mainly Gryffindors, that although Professor Slughorn was now the potions master, Professor Snape had smashed any like they could have had in the subject. Some of the Slytherins, on the other hand, since Professor Snape was their head of house first through sixth years, their dislike in Potions came from either the fact that they didn't fully understand what they are supposed to be doing, or because they found potion making a waste of time. What a misconception… Draco liked potions until Slughorn started teaching the subject. Snape, Draco said, always gave him O's for every potion he made. Well not always… one time he blew up half the classroom because he wasn't paying attention, Snape gave him detention, and a 0. So much for house professor advantage…

Back in the Great Hall Elizabeth, Draco, and the rest of the Slytherins were heading out the doors and down to the dungeons for potions, along with a heard of Gryffindors.

" You thing old Sluggy will give us any homework today? I mean it the first day…" Blaise muttered as he followed Draco and Elizabeth down many flights of stairs.

" Probably will… It's N.E.W.T year." Draco responded grimly.

"Damn! I forgot about N.E.." Blaise said miserably.

" I hope this school forgets." Draco laughed.

" Don't bet on it." Elizabeth added with a grin.

Down in the dungeons the students got their caldrons ready and retrieved their advanced potions book out of their book bags. Professor Slughorn walked about the room nervously until everyone was ready.

" Good morning class. This year, as you all know, you all will be taking your N.E., and potions will be one of the areas you will be tested upon. The potion you will make in your test will be extremely difficult, and dangerous if you get it wrong. You will be required use it yourself… So you must take extreme caution when brewing it. But!... That is not important at the moment. Take your potions books out and turn to page 57, we will be making a complicated potion today, an interesting type of aging potion. Follow the directions carefully… you may begin.? Slughorn finished.

The students lined up at the supply closet the retrieve their needed ingredients. The Slytherins butted their way the front of the line. Elizabeth stepped in beside Draco after he pushed Dean Thomas of Gryffindor out of his way. After they had all of their supplies they began to work. The end of class bell seemed to clang before it was time, however everyone except Neville Longbottom, whose potion practically melted his caldron, managed to get their potion samples into flaked and handed in to Professor Slughorn.

" I think I just might of got an E on that one." Goyle said proudly as they exited the draughty dungeon.

" Sure you did." Elizabeth responded sarcastically. " The book said that when the potion was complete it would be gold and smell like roasting chestnuts, your however was strangely greenish, and smelled more like wet dog." Draco cracked up and Goyle looked embarrassed. A couple of the passing Gryffindor also giggled at this as they walked by.

" Hey you! Snape girl…" A voice with a thick Irish accent called out of the crowd of students leaving the dungeon. Elizabeth turned to the speaker, Seamus Finnigan a Gryffindor.

"What? And… you are?" Elizabeth responded bored.

" Seamus Finnigan, and did you ask the hat to put you in Slytherin? You would make a fair Ravenclaw." Seamus retorted.

" I doubt it, considering that wit beyond measure is NOT my greatest treasure." Elizabeth smirked. " I did not ask to be put in Slytherin; I belong in Slytherin. Also, brains may prepare you for the future, but cunning and determination will get you where you Want in the future. Chivalry is one of the things Gryffindor house values correct?" Seamus nodded nervously. Elizabeth finished," It's true you know, good guys do tend to finish last."

" You think that, woman, we can crush you Slytherins any day." Seamus defended.

" Have it your way… Come on we have D.A.D.A." Elizabeth motioned to the rest of the seventh year Slytherins.

Defense against the dark arts with Professor Carrow; turned out to be more dark arts than defending anything. Summarized: Use the unforgivable curses on anyone that gets in your way. Elizabeth and most of the other Slytherins enjoyed learning the new curses and jinxes. However, Elizabeth more wanted them in her archive than to actually use them on anyone for fun.

Next was transfiguration with Professor McGonagall , and the Gryffindors. All the students were required to transform their legs into those of a goat. Theodore Nott managed to transform partly into a goat, however he was a goat with human legs… Fail. Neville Longbottom was him self with goat legs however he still had his own feet. He looked like a boy with skinny, bent, and extremely hairy legs. After the fifth try Elizabeth managed to get it right. It took Draco about 10. The girls looked quite comical with goat legs under their skirts.

Care of magical creatures would follow transfiguration. Draco and many of the Slytherins moaned when they peered at their schedules.

"Another class with Gryffindor, bloody hell! And that Oaf Hagrid is the teacher." Draco complained as he walked with the other Slytherins towards the forest and Hagrid's hut. As they and the Gryffindors approached the hut, Hagrid walked out carrying a sack full of something that was clanging around.

" Morning class! Got a great lesson for you all today, I do. Follow me, follow me!" He waved a gigantic hand towards the backside of his hut. When they made their way around the hut, they found piled of what looked like dirt. One for each of them.

When Elizabeth walked up to one of the piles, Draco on her other side, she noticed that the pile front of her was not dirt but ash, and it was moving.

" Phoenixes…" Elizabeth grinned.

" That's correct Miss Snape." Hagrid boomed. " Phoenixes. They will be emerging from their ash any second now. But in the mean time we need to get the food. They blessed creatures will be hungry when they emerge. Phoenixes are vegetarians so we will be digging up some roots for them!"

" Say what? Digging up roots? You mean in the dirt?" Pansy shirked. Many of the others nodded in agreement.

" Of course Miss Parkinson. Now you and everyone come up here and grab a trowel and get digging." Hagrid responded coolly.

" I feel like a house elf." Draco snorted as he got down on his hands and knees with a trowel in hand.

" Nah, a muggle slave is more like it." Elizabeth moaned.

When they had finally gathered enough roots they returned to their Phoenixes, who where now emerging.

A baby Phoenix poked its ugly wrinkled head out of the ash and peered up at Elizabeth with wild eyes.

" That's a female you got there." Hagrid said as he pointed down to one of the Gryffindor girl's Phoenix. " Notice the red line on the beak. Only the females have that."

Elizabeth looked down at her Phoenix. It indeed had a red strip running down its beak. She looked over at Draco's, it did not have a red line. Hers was a female and his was male.

" I am calling her Sedona. What are you calling yours?" She asked Draco.

" You are naming the thing? Whatever. Well I don't know how bout Sir Ugly the Git."

Draco smirked. Elizabeth tried not to laugh.

" You can't call it THAT!"

" Fine then…Bruno."

" That works."

Finally the bell rang to lunch….

…

**Hope you liked this chapter and again sorry about the wait! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I will try to get the nest chapter up tomorrow. :D**

**ForeverMalfoy**

**THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS**

**Btw Yesterday June 5****th**** was my 16****th**** birthday. I thought it interesting that I share my birthday with none other than DRACO MALFOY! Born June 5****th**** 1980.**


	11. The Bulletin

**Chapter 11 up! Finally… As always hope you enjoy and please leave me feedback! Thanks for all my reviewers so far, and keep it going!**

**Disclaimer: I own zero, zip, nada, zilch; except for ½ of Elizabeth… ;)**

…

**Chapter 11: The Bulletin**

" Alright everyone!" Boomed Hagrid. " Hand in your trowels and don't you all worry, you will have the same phoenix your next lesson as you had today. Goodbye class!"

Each of the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors handed Professor Hagrid their digging tools and head up toward the castle for lunch.

" God! I'm starving!" Draco moaned as he, Elizabeth, and the rest of the Slytherins made their way across the grounds.

" Aren't we all?" Blaise laughed.

Inside the Great Hall each of the house tables piled with mounds of delicious food. Elizabeth scooped her self some clam chowder.

" What's next on the schedule? Elizabeth asked Draco as she finished up her soup. She felt to lazy to reach into her book bag and pull out her own. Plus, Draco already had his out next to his plate.

" History of Magic." Draco grimaced.

" What's so bad about that?" Elizabeth asked. " Its an easy class."

" To many bloody notes and Professor Binns… What a joke." Draco groaned.

" What's wrong with Professor Binns?"

" He a goddamn ghost to start with! Died in a chair by the fire and left his body behind the next day when he had to teach. And don't get me started on his teaching, you wound not believe how boring… Well you will actually. We usually fall asleep and borrow notes from someone who paid attention." Draco grinned.

"A ghost as a professor? Sound like a blast." Elizabeth retorted sarcastically. " There's the bell now."

" Well, on the bright side, we have no more classes with Gryffindor!" Theodore Nott added from his seat on Draco's left.

" At least…" Draco mumbled.

The students in the Great Hall quickly made their way out and headed for their next classes. The Slytherins sat down at their desks, in the History of Magic classroom, each of them with a look of pure misery on their faces. Professor Binns glided around the room calmly until everyone was seated. Then he began…

" I the middle-ages Goblins had…"

" Don't mind me." Draco whispered to Elizabeth as Professor Binns continued. " While I continually stab myself with my quill."

Elizabeth tried not to laugh.

" O, and if I start to snore or bleed to much, kick me." He continued.

After what felt like 6 hours the class ended for a thirty-minute break. Elizabeth, Draco, Blaise and Pansy slowly made their way out into the grounds by the lake.

" We are the first ones out here." Draco noticed.

" For now. It won't be long." Pansy added.

" Hey, Pansy!" Blaise said and motioned toward her.

" Come with we I want to show you something."

" What?" Pansy questioned.

" Just come and see will you?"

" Fine."

Blaise and Pansy headed to the other side of the lake. Leaving Elizabeth and Draco next to the birch tree by the waters edge.

" O, great first years, their coming this way." Draco moaned. Elizabeth grinned.

" What's with you?" Draco asked skeptically.

" Watch this, It drove the first years back at Hempstead nuts."

Draco raised his eyebrows. Elizabeth threw her leg over the lowest branch of the tree and stretched out along the branch.

" Real spooky." Draco laughed and stooped down to pick up his book bag off the ground. When he stood up he gasped. On the branch where is Elizabeth just lay laid a jet-black panther. Its tail hung over the branch and its sparkling black eyes stared right into Draco's own.

" Bloody hell, Elizabeth! You're an animagus!" Draco panted.

The panther quickly reformed into the shape of Elizabeth.

"Shhhh! Be quiet, I know. Sit under the tree and pretend like I'm not here. When the first years come by act like you don't see anything. Got it?" Elizabeth breathed and once again transformed into her animagi. Draco sat under the tree and pulled out a book out of his book bag pretended to read it. Within a minute a little girl screamed.

" A PANTHER! Above you!" The first year Hufflepuff girl cried at Draco.

" Bloody hell!" A first year Hufflepuff boy near her yelled and jumped back.

" What?" Draco looked up. " I don't see a thing." He returned to faking reading his book.

" What's going on!" Professor Snape yelled as he made his way toward the frazzled first year Hufflepuffs.

" Th- The- There's a big panther in the birch tree, headmaster sir.!" The little girl who screamed at Draco muttered and pointed at Elizabeth. Professor Snape looked up and pulled out his wand. Draco looked up also. Snape pointed his wand at Elizabeth and said the homorphus charm. Elizabeth immediately transformed back to her human form.

" Just student animagus. Go along." Snape waved the first years along and walked toward his daughter and Malfoy.

" You are lucky Elizabeth. That it was I that caught you not Professor McGonagall. Do you know the consequences for being a unregistered animagus?" Snape scolded.

" I'm not unregistered." Elizabeth responded calmly. " Im registered in the United States."

"Oh. I see." Snape responded. " Just don't use you skill to freak out first years. That's a complete waste of talent. And you, Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

" Nothing, sir." Draco said.

" Go to the castle seventh period with begin shortly." Snape said and pointed at the castle.

" Sir." Snape turned and looked at Draco. " Do you know why my parents put me in muggle studies? You know how mu-"

" It is required for all student to take this year, Mr. Malfoy." Snape snapped.

" Since I'm you daughter can you make an exception for the Slytherins" Elizabeth persuaded.

" NO." Snape answered shortly.

" Well fine, we will endure muggle studies for an entire year, oh goody." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

" Castle. Now!" Snape bellowed.

" We're going" Draco and Elizabeth said in unison.

Muggle studies turned out to be quite a waste of time. Professor Alecto Carrow taught one point throughout the entire lesson.

" Muggles. Are. Scum."

…

" I didn't need some crazy old hag to tell me that." Draco said as he sat down in the charms class room next to Elizabeth. " Bloody waste of time."

The Ravenclaws sat bunch on the right side of the classroom while the Slytherins were on the left.

Professor Flitwick taught the class how to a number of advanced jinxes.

When the bell rang for dinner and the end of the days classes Elizabeth was getting the hang of a bunch of interesting spells.

In the Great Hall everyone helped themselves to a montage on edibles then made there way back to their dorms for the night.

Later in the evening Draco desended the stairs of the Slytherin boys dorms in to the Slytheirn commom room. He was carrying a piece of parchment and a tack. He walked over to the bulletin board near the exit and put up the parchment. The Slytherins eagerly got up to read the paper. Elizabeth finally got close enough to make out the words.

Slytherin Quidditch Team 1997Captian: Draco Malfoy- Chaser

_Blaise Zabini- Chaser_

_Malcom Baddock- Chaser_

_Vincent Crabbe- Beater_

_Gregory Goyle- Beater_

_Theodore Nott- Keeper_

_?- Seeker_

_WE A SEEKER! Try out for position Thursday at 7:00pm._

_I (Draco Malfoy) have been named Slytherin quidditch captian and have changed positions from seeker to chaser. I believe that I would make a better chaser than I was a seeker._

…

**Thanks for reading! I will publish the next chapter as soon as I can! Hopefully before the end of the weekend.**

**ForeverMalfoy-**

**THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS**


	12. Quidditch Tryouts

**Chapter 12 up… FINALLY! Sorry about the ridiculous wait readers; I have been at a regional roller skating competition. Then, I was staying with my best friend, so yah… Enough excuses. Here it is… It is the longest chapter yet! YAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Thanks. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Snape would have a daughter… so there yah go.**

…

**Chapter 12: Quidditch Try-Outs**

After every person in the Slytherin common room had viewed Draco's bulletin, Draco addressed the house as a whole:

" Now… Lets get a few things straight right here and now." He began importantly. " If you are interested in becoming our team's seeker, there are a couple of things you should be aware of before you go through with your decision. First off, if this is your first year at Hogwarts, don't waste my time, anyway you aren't allowed to have your own broomsticks until next year."

A couple of the first-years scowled and their little heads worked as they tried to create a cunning plan to fool Draco into letting them on.

" Next," Draco continued, " Our team currently rides Nimbus 2001 brooms, if your broom is a Nimbus 2000, 2001, or a Firebolt, then you are good. If you have a worthless broom, which is any I didn't mention, then, if I were you, look in _Which Broomstick_, and order a decent one by Thursday. And no, Carvok," Draco breathed as a younger boy raised his hand. " I am not helping pay for it." The boy called Carvok lowered his hand sadly.

" Also," Draco resumed, " You must be at least a fair flyer, and have reasonable eyesight. We don't want any Potter's on our team. I swear you knock his glasses off and he is as blind as a bat."

Some of the room snickered, except for the students that wore glasses. They looked rather resentful.

"And… Obviously," Draco went on, " You must know how Quidditch is played. Well… unless you have lived under a gigantic boulder your entire life, you bloody well should! That's all. See you Thursday. Good luck... you will need it…"

Following Draco's announcement a couple of third-years ran up to their dormitories and brought their brooms down to examine. Then, to many of the older student annoyance, the third years started to compare their [identical] brooms in loud voices. In the mean time a fifth-year boy with glasses argued with Draco about jinxing his frames so they would be stuck to his face. Finally, the common room cleared out as the students made their way to bed.

Quidditch was the subject of talk on the days leading up the seeker try-outs. Thursday evening seemed to arrive quicker than anyone expected. After dinner that day, at 5:30 pm, Draco and the rest off the current Slytherin team reminded everyone that wanted to try-out to be on the Quidditch pitch in a half and hour.

" You going to make an attempt?" Elizabeth asked Pansy after dinner.

" Nah." She responded sadly. " I am dreadful on a broom."

" I see."

" What about you?" Pansy inquired.

" Yah, I going to try." Elizabeth smiled nervously. " I have played as seeker a bit before, but I really don't know." She shrugged her shoulders.

" You never know." Pansy said. " Draco does seem to like you." Her voice now seemed a bit chilly.

" Maybe. Anyway I got to go." Elizabeth muttered quickly and turned away to walk back to the common room.

Elizabeth retrieved her broomstick from her trunk and slowly made her way down to the Quidditch field. Draco stood on the sidelines on the opposite side from where the Slytherins were now following onto the field. He had a whistle slung around his neck, a clipboard and a self-inking quill in one hand, a weird type of stopwatch around the other wrist, and vibrating box stood at his feet. When he noticed the people he motioned for them to come toward him. Once everyone was is earshot, he spoke.

" Line you over here." He point to an area to his left. " Doesn't matter what order. Just when I say next I want some to come forward. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and moved to Draco's left.

" Now… Er… Who wants to go first?"

No one moved.

" Alright then… How about you?" Draco pointed to a boy standing near him, who looked around twelve or thirteen years of age. The boy stepped forward nervously. Draco looked down at his clipboard, quill in hand, then stared over at the boy.

" What is your name?"

" Anthony Groming"

" Have you ever played Quidditch before?"

" Ahh… I think so." The boy answered nervously.

" You THINK so?" Draco sighed. Anthony looked down at his feet.

" Have you ever seen a Quidditch game all the way through?

" Yeee yah." Anthony mumbled

" Do you know what a seeker does?" Draco asked grimly.

" I thi-think so…" Anthony said very shakily.

Draco slapped himself of the head with his clipboard. Anthony's face grew very red. A couple of the others sniggered.

" Right… Mount your, what is it? Nimbus 2000?" Draco muttered.

" Yah." Anthony mounted his broom.

" I will now let out the balls and you will catch the Snitch." Draco bent down, opened the shaking box at his feet. The two bludgers flew up in opposite directions and the as the golden Snitch flew out of sight. Anthony kicked off the ground and rose slowly into the air. He looked around and flew, with his arms outstretched, straight towards-

" What the HELL is he doing?" Draco bellowed.

" Is he chasing that- that… Bludger?" Someone chimed in skeptically.

Sure enough Anthony following on the Bludgers; he had not even seen the tiny snitch zoom off. Truly, he had no idea what the 'Snitch' was. He was half-blood that was raised by his muggle mother, since is father had died. He had no experience, until last year, with Quidditch, and had only seen one game. Currently, he had both arms out, only his knees where keeping him on his broom.

" Someone stop him!" A person in the crowd watching the try-outs yelled. "He will break every bone in his body!" Draco blew his whistle loudly. Unfortunately, Anthony had not heard. He had gripped the Bludger with both hands, but the Bludger shot back it him hard, directly in the chest. He gave an intense scream and fell, backwards, off his broom, falling fast toward the ground. The crowd gasped and yelled, as Draco grabbed is wand and pointed it at the falling boy.

" ARESTO MOMENTO!"

Anthony's falling speed decreased to a stop and he was placed softly on the ground. Just as he was set on the ground he let out another scream of pain.

" Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" Draco ordered as he ran toward the boy.

Elizabeth the first to pull out her wand, she pointed it toward the castle.

" Accio Madam Pomfrey!" Elizabeth yelled. She watched as a plump woman zoomed across the lawn toward her.

" What is it?" Said Madam Pomfrey stopped suddenly next to Elizabeth. " What is the- Oh dear!" She rushed over to where Anthony lay moaning piteously, his arms covering his chest, as tear ran down cheeks. Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and used magic to place the miserable boy gently on the stretcher. She muttered something about broken ribs as she bustled back to the castle with Anthony flying weirdly behind her.

Draco walked back to the sidelines shaking his head.

" Now." Said Draco stiffly. " For everyone's information… the Snitch is the tiny-little-ball-with-wings! If what you happen to be chasing isn't a tiny golden ball with wings, then FOR GOD'S SAKE DON'T BLOODY CATCH IT!

Everyone was silent. Draco breathed heavily now.

" NEXT!" He growled eventually.

The next 4-5 people managed to catch the Snitch but took quite a long time in doing so. This made Draco's mood worse than it already was, and he drove a third-year girl into hysteria. After them came a boy who did catch the Snitch in the reasonable amount of time. However, he wanted the team to have practices around him, so he could get his homework done, and spend more time with his girlfriend. Draco looked like he could explode. The girl that came next to the boy figured out, after she was 50 feet in the air, that she was deathly afraid of heights, and landed quickly, looking embarrassed. Elizabeth decided she would step forward when Draco called for the next person to come.

Finally, Draco managed, " Next."

Elizabeth walked over to him apprehensively. She noticed Draco was gripping the clipboard extremely tightly with his right hand and looked very tense. She thought that at any moment he could completely crack, pull out his wand and murder anyone who dared cross his path on his way back to the castle.

"Elizabeth." Draco muttered out of the corner of his mouth. " Have you… ever…played…Quidditch…before?"

" Yes."

" Alright. Broom?"

" Firebolt."

" Bloody hell, nice." He tried of sound pleased, but his voice shook slightly. " Mount your broom. And- catch the snitch… and… don't do anything stupid… please." He added. Elizabeth mounted he broom and rose into the air. I took her a few minutes but she finally saw the snitch. It was glittering near the opposite goal post, near the bottom. She dived and grasped the struggling ball in her right hand. She landed awkwardly and handed Draco the snitch. He looked down at the strange stopwatch.

"2 minutes, 31 seconds." He grinned. " Brilliant."

Elizabeth smiled broadly.

Try-outs ended after 3 hours and the next day the Draco gather everyone together.

" Slytherin has go a new Quidditch seeker…" There was dramatic pause. " The first girl for 25 years."

All the boys who tried out now looked quite depressed.

" Congratulations… Elizabeth Snape."

Elizabeth looked dumbstruck. She knew she did well, but Slytherin Quidditch seeker!

" First practice is tomorrow at 7:00 pm. Get ready." Draco grinned.

…

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will post chapter 13 as soon as possible! Again sorry about the wait for this one…**

**The Slytherin Princess**

**~ForeverMalfoy~**


	13. So It Begins

Chapter 13 up… FINALLY! Sorry about the wait. ~:/ As always hope you enjoy this chapter.

**A.N.- READ PLEASE!- I HAVE CHANGED CHAPTER 4, DUE TO THE FACT I HAVE RECEIVED COMPLAINTS HERMIONE'S CURSE. I HOPE YOU TAKE THE TIME TO READ IT!**

**Disclaimer- If I own Harry Potter then I'm a Flobberworm!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

…

**Chapter 13: So It All Begins**

By lunch the following day, it seemed the news about 'That Snape Girl' becoming the new Slytherin Seeker, had spread through the entire school like wildfire. The popular notion of those who didn't bother attending the Slytherin try-outs was that Draco choose Elizabeth solely on the fact the she was the Headmaster's daughter, and Draco was afraid that if he didn't pick Elizabeth, he would be chucked off the Slytherin Quidditch team pronto. This, was not at all true. First off, the Headmaster had absolutely no clue his daughter had tried out for the team and had not found out until the next day, and probably wouldn't have if Elizabeth had not made it. Secondly, as the students who watch the try-out and the Slytherin Quidditch team knew, Elizabeth was chosen because she was the best.(The other Slytherins who tried didn't necessarily believe this…) For better or worse, Slytherin house had a new Seeker…

That evening at 7:00pm, the newly completed Slytherin team had full run of the Quidditch pitch, for their first practice of the season. Draco had managed to weasel out 2 sunny uninterrupted hours on the pitch from Professor Slughorn. Malfoy, to the much of the team's displeasure, had planned and grueling schedule for them in preparation for the first Quidditch match of the season, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff, that would occur on the first Saturday in October.

Once the team had gathered onto the field, Malfoy sent them straight to work. He sent Blaise and Malcolm, the two other Chasers, beside himself, up to the hoops where Theodore Nott, the Keeper, would be waiting. They where to throw the Quaffle and try to get it past Nott's goals, until Nott had blocked 25 times in a row. This managed to keep Blaise, Malcolm, and Theodore, busy for a while… Crabbe and Goyle, the beaters, where ordered to whack the bludgers at floating yellow and black targets, which Draco had expertly conjoined out of thin air. Now that the Chasers, beside Draco, Keeper, and Beaters where busy, Draco had time to see what his new Seeker had in her… He landed quickly and let out the miniature Snitch, which flew up into the air fluttering its clear wings, and then soared out of sight. He summoned Elizabeth over once he had once again risen into the air.

" Alright, Elizabeth, the Snitch is out, and right now… I just what you to find it and catch it as fast as you can." He stated plainly. Elizabeth nodded.

" I will estimate the time afterward." He finished. " Ready…?" Elizabeth nodded again. The whistle blew… Elizabeth flew away from Malfoy and immediately began searching for the Snitch. She saw it not 30 seconds later glimmering near one of the hovering targets. She leaned forward on her Firebolt and zoomed toward it, gripping it seconds later in her gloved right hand. Draco grinned broadly as Elizabeth flew back toward him holding the struggling golden ball.

" I'd say that was, oh I don't know, less than one minute." Draco said proudly. Elizabeth smirked and puffed out her chest importantly.

" Let the Snitch go again, Elizabeth. This time I will act as Hufflepuff Seeker Summerby, and we will see who gets it first." Draco explained as Elizabeth released the Snitch.

"1-2-3… GO!" They two of them stared around for the golden ball and Draco was the first to see it. Elizabeth saw it seconds later after Draco was already bolting told it at full speed. Elizabeth speeded after him as fast as she could until she was directly next to him. She then accelerated forward and cut him off, blocking his view of the Snitch. When they looked forward again it had disappeared.

" Good, real nice." Draco praised as they both searched for the Snitch again. It took them a little longer to find it but they saw it at the about same time. It was hovering near the opposite goal post. They leaned forward on their brooms and were off, their knees hitting the other's since they were so close. 10 meters… 5 meters… 2 meters… She caught the tiny ball by one of its transparent wings. Draco had grasped the other wing but it slipped out of his sweaty fingers.

" Brilliant...you're… getting… there…" Draco panted as he and Elizabeth landed. They did this training activity a few more times during which Draco had caught it then Elizabeth then Draco again, and so on. By that time the 2 hours passed and Draco called the team to the changing rooms. It got quite dark as the team made their way back to the Slytherin common room. Draco was in quite a good mood for the rest of the night, since his first practice had go very well. His positive mood, however, was thwarted after he found out that the Slytherin team couldn't practice for 4 days.

The next day seemed to last forever. Maybe because the Slytherins first class, History of Magic was a double period. Crabbe and Goyle had fallen asleep within the first 20 minutes and snored so loudly that the usually oblivious Professor Binns took 20 points from Slytherin. After that Elizabeth elbowed Crabbe in the ribs every time she thought she heard him make a sound. The next class Transfiguration went a little better. They had finished transforming themselves into half goat and were working on transforming large rocks into bullfrogs. Last lesson, everyone in the class managed to create frogs out of rocks. This lesson they were to transform a rock into a bullfrog and the transform the bullfrog into a puppy. They found out very quickly that inanimate object to amphibian transformation was much easier than the amphibian to larger mammal transformation. By the end of the lesson few people managed to complete the task. Professor McGonagall marched about the room after she had called time, to check how well the students had preformed.

" Mr. Longbottom…" She said as she walked up on Neville. " You have not done anything to your frog." Neville looked sadly at his feet as McGonagall prodded the frog with her wand to see if it had any signs of fur of other dog like qualities. The frog growled and her wand as she moved it closer to the frog, the started barking madly while jumping up and down at her.

" Barking frog… Ahh, it's a start." She said wearily and moved on to Hermione Granger, who, of course, had transformed her frog perfectly into a puppy. 10 points were awarded to Gryffindor. Goyle's frog did the same thing as Neville's, but at least it had a tail. Draco and Elizabeth did manage to transform their frogs into reasonable puppies, and received 10 points each for Slytherin, even though Elizabeth swore her puppy had webbed feet.

After lunch they had Herbology; Draco's Snapping Snap Dragon vine, bit him twice. He walked to Care of Magical Creatures with his right arm bleeding slightly from the gashed the plant had made in his flesh. He tried to weasel his way out of care of magical creatures due to injury, but was unsuccessful. All their Phoenixes had grown to full size since last lesson. Elizabeth's Phoenix, which she had named Sedona, flew around searching for plants that met her standards. Draco started to like his Phoenix after the bird had bent his head over Draco's arm and dropped some of his pearly white tears onto Draco's plant attacked areas.

That night they were busy writing a foot long essay for McGonagall about the proper way to transform frogs into puppies. When the 7th years finished they noticed a new bulletin on the board. The date of the first Hogsmeade weekend of the season, it would be on the weekend directly before the first Quidditch match. Since Elizabeth, not being at Hogwarts for the past 7 years, had never been to Hogsmeade and was planning to visit the one of very few all wizarding villages in the world, even if she was the only student her age going.

" You going to Hogsmeade then?" Draco asked her as they returned to their seats on the coach.

" Yah. I've never been there." She said truthfully.

" Right, yah you wouldn't have." Draco reasoned. " I-ah- know my way around pretty well."

" Are you going to go?" Elizabeth asked plainly.

"Yah. I can… If you want…show you around. There are some nice places to- ah- eat and stuff." Draco offered uncertainly.

" Id really like that." Elizabeth smiled.

…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE REVIEW, and I will try to have chapter 14 up in a few days! Thanks for reading!**

**THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS**

**~ForeverMalfoy~**


	14. Into Hogsmeade

**Chapter 14 up! Sorry about the wait as usual. My laptop is practically dead so I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter. I might be able to write a chapter from my mum's computer. I doubt my computer will boot up tomorrow, but again I don't know. I do promise to have the next chapter up in less than a month, hopefully, less than a week. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter than why would I be writing this Fanfiction? Seriously! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

…

**Chapter 14: In To Hogsmeade**

The day of the next Quidditch practice seemed finally arrived, after what seemed like months. The Slytherins had a dead boring school schedule including History of Magic and Muggle Studies.

At breakfast the Slytherin team sat together to discuss what they were going to go over at practice that night. Draco informed everyone that he had booked an hour of practice, every other night, until the first game of the season. He then started lecturing on what he would cover during that period. Much to his displeasure, no one heard a word. Elizabeth, who was positively starved, due to the fact that she had skipped dinner to get her Charms essay done for today, was much more interested in her plate full of eggs and toast, than anything else. Crabbe and Goyle were playing tic-tac-toe with grapes and banana slices on bread. Theodore Nott had fallen asleep over his half finished quiche. Blaise and Malcolm were finishing their Charms essays last minute.

" Hey! You guys listening?" Draco exploded after a rather loud snore from Nott.

" Yow, nov cwarse ve er!" Elizabeth mumbled through a mouthful of eggs.

" Sorry, Elizabeth, I don't speak Gobbledegook!" Draco responded briskly. Elizabeth blushed slightly and swallowed.

"Yah were listening… Right Blaise?" Elizabeth probed.

" Wa?" Blaise asked stupidly.

" Listening."

" Sure." Blaise shrugged. Draco shook his head.

" There's the bell." Draco said coldly. " I don't think I'm going to Muggle Studies, I, er, have a horrible headache, yah."

" Right." Elizabeth said skeptically. " See you in Charms then. I sure hope your 'Headache' gets better." She smirked as she drew quotation marks in the air around _headache._

"Yah," Draco faked a pained look and rubbed his forehead vigorously. " I hope so. You know what?" He smiled at Elizabeth after most of the people had left the Great Hall for their classes, " I have this feeling that I might get an ingrown toenail or something right before History of Magic!"

" You are not missing two classed today." Elizabeth said calmly. Draco smirked.

" Nah, I'll be in History of Magic. I don't anything to be suspicious." He finished. Elizabeth grinned, picked up her bag and made her way to Muggle studies.

Elizabeth arrived in the Muggle studies classroom five minutes late, and was deducted ten points for it. She also noticed that Draco wasn't the only seventh year Slytherin missing. Zabini and Nott, were also absent. Professor Alecto Carrow informed that those with muggle relatives are contaminated, even if the muggle relative is generations back. Elizabeth felt like cursing her into a jelly. She was a second-generation half-blood, felt that saying she was "contaminated" by her muggle grandfathers as a huge insult. Despite this, she held her tongue.

Draco showed up in Charms and came to History of Magic begrudgingly. He and Elizabeth played hangman the entire lesson. They planned to copy Pansy's notes; that is if she even took any. Zabini and Nott were there and looked quite angry about something. Elizabeth wondered if they had showed up in Divination, a class that she and Draco didn't take.

That night before practice after Draco had grabbed his broom and headed out to the Quidditch pitch early to get ready, Elizabeth found out where Blaise and Theodore were. She ran out of the castle and stopped once she got to the pitch. Draco was in the dressing rooms writing up a training plan.

" Draco?" Elizabeth said slowly. Malfoy looked up.

" Elizabeth, ah, where is your broom?" He asked.

" Dormitory." Draco raised his eyebrows. " Draco, Blaise and Nott won't be practicing tonight." Elizabeth muttered.

" WHAT!" Draco stood up, the parchment he was writing on fell to the floor. Elizabeth stepped back.

" They were not in Muggle studies when I got there and left Divination."

" So…?" Draco said stubbornly.

" I heard from Goyle that they both got terrible nosebleeds Muggle studies before I got there and they were sent to the hospital wing. Their nosebleeds seemed to have gotten better before they even got to the hospital wing. Carrow asked Madam Pomfrey is they would be able to come back to class. Madam Pomfrey said that they had never came to the hospital wing. So Carrow was furious so she banned them from playing Quidditch today. She didn't do anything worse because they where pureblood Slytherins. She search their bags and found boxes of Skiving Snack boxes." Elizabeth explained.

" Dammit!" Draco growled and kicked the wall, which just made his toe hurt. He swore loudly.

" They will be able to play at the next practice." Elizabeth added.

" Right… Well no use doing anything today with no Keeper and only 2 Chasers. Or maybe we can bring Blaise and Theodore out here and have Crabbe and Goyle hit bludgers at them." He said and shook his head angrily. " Come on lets go back up to the castle before the rest of the team come out."

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

The next Quidditch practices, fortunately, went quite well, even to the point that on the last practice, Friday, before the first Hogsmeade weekend, Draco smiled and said that they might just crush Hufflepuff to smithereens.

That night Draco and Elizabeth decided that they would meet at the doors leading out to the grounds, before going into Hogsmeade together. In the morning after breakfast, Elizabeth made her way to the doors. Draco was standing waiting for her with a grin plastered on his pale face. He was wearing black pants and a green , black, and white plaid dress top, which he didn't bother to tuck in, or button up the whole way. His white blonde hair fell into his face a little since he didn't slick it back as her usually did. Elizabeth admitted to herself that he looked quite handsome. She had on black V necked long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Draco had a cloak over his shoulder in case it do cold. Elizabeth had left hers in her trunk thinking that she would be fine with out it.

" You look nice." Draco observed as he leaned against the marble staircase railing lazily.

" So do you." Elizabeth responded. " I don't think I have ever seen you look so casual. You usually wear your Slytherin robes all the time."

Draco smirked.

" Not always. Well come on." He said as he walked toward he and tapped her softly on the arm. She followed him out the doors onto the sunlit grounds. At this point Elizabeth wished she had brought her cloak; it was quite chilly out. Draco, however didn't seem to mind the cold air.

" So, were do you want to go first?" Draco asked smoothly.

" Oh I don't know, I have never been there." Elizabeth said quietly, with a quick laugh. " Why don't you give me a tour." She smiled.

" I can do that." Draco said importantly.

" Even thought I don't know anything about it, what is your favorite place in Hogsmeade?" Elizabeth asked once they had exited the Hogwarts grounds.

" I'll show you won't I?" He smirked again. " No, I like Honeydukes, the wizard sweet shop. Like I don't get enough sweets from my mum." Draco said sarcastically. " She sends them to me at school. "

" So that's what is in those huge parcels you get once a week!" Elizabeth implored.

" Yah." Draco laughed. At this point they had arrived in Hogsmeade. Draco led Elizabeth all around pointing out all the shops in the village and explaining them to her. Honeydukes was the first shop that they decided to enter. They pushed their way through a crowd of third and forth years so they could look around. Elizabeth picked up a gigantic sample pack of one of everything in the store and immediately put it back when she discovered it was 27 galleons. Draco was wandering around the other side of the store. Elizabeth didn't buy anything because the line was ridiculous. However she thought she saw Draco throw the woman behind the counter a small bag of coins, but he did not carry anything out of the store. When they left Honeydukes they stopped at Zonkos Joke Shop but did not go in.

" I bet they will be going out of business any day now." Draco said calmly. " The Weasleys shop in Diagon Alley is going to put a stop to them."

" Is that the store that Blaise and Theodore got those Skiving Snack Boxes at?" Elizabeth asked.

" Yah, they were working on those boxes since their sixth year at Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley are identical twins that were in Gryffindor house, two years ahead of me when I started here. If there was ever a blood traitor family it was the Weasleys, pureblood muggle lovers they where. Blood traitors are as bad as mudbloods in my family's opinion. Anyway, their store is huge and their products are better than Zonkos, I admit."

They continued walking and Draco pointed out things along they way. Eventually they turned back and walk back toward Honeydukes. By this time Elizabeth was chilled through and covered in goose pimples. She rapped her arms around her keep warm but said nothing. Draco noticed this.

" God, you look cold. You want to stop in at the Three Broomsticks for something to drink?"

" Ya-Yah." She muttered. Draco pulled his cloak off his shoulder and put it on her. He wasn't that cold anyway.

" Thanks." Elizabeth smiled and looked up at him. He buttoned his shirt the whole way up now. They walked until the came to the Three Broomsticks and entered. It was packed. There was only one place left to sit way in the back. Draco sat down next to Elizabeth on the booth after going up to the bar and buying two butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta.

…

** Second longest chapter yah! I hope you enjoyed it. It will post the next chapter as soon as possible and will explain so things... Thanks for reading and please leave feedback, I love it! If you didnt know Chapter 4 has been changed so feel free to read it. I said why one the previous chapter...**

**The Slytherin Princess**

**~ ForeverMalfoy ~**


	15. The Strangers

The author has returned…after a year… I'm really sorry to leave you guys hanging… Here is chapter 15. No more excuses I promise. READ AND REVIEW!

***Disclaimer* I think we all know by know that I don't own Harry Potter…Also I do not completely own the two strangers… they were my friend Liv's idea ****We are now co-writing this awesome story.**

…

**Chapter 15: The Strangers**

" You really didn't have to buy me one… I have plenty of money," Elizabeth retorted as she took a drink of her warm butterbeer.

" Nah… Its nothing," Draco grinned. He looked over at Elizabeth. She had her butterbeer in her hand as she stared off into the distance at nothing in particular. He noticed how her shiny black hair fell perfectly, even after it was blown in the wind, and how her black eyes sparkled in the dim light. Elizabeth peered up at Draco. He grinned.

"What?" Elizabeth asked as Draco quickly looked away from her.

" Nothing. I was just…nevermind," He stated looking down at his drink in the wooden table.

" Right…" Elizabeth remarked with a small smile. She could tell, somehow, that Draco seemed nervous around her. She knew he liked her…and she could tell that she was falling for his charm and handsomeness. _You can't fall for him! _She thought to herself. _He is way out of your league._ She quickly shook this idea out of her head, and took another sip over her butterbeer.

Draco drank his butterbeer in silence for a few seconds, and then something caught his eye. Out of his peripheral, he saw something sparkle in the light of a torch. Once again he looked over at Elizabeth, it wasn't the sparkle in her deep eyes that captured his attention this time. He noticed something hanging from her neck, a shiny silver necklace, with a pendent hanging off it. It hung just inches from Elizabeth's chest. He looked closer at it… trying not to make it seem he was staring at her chest. The pendant was a silver heart with what seemed like a type of spiral in the middle. He couldn't see it. He did figure out where the sparkle came from however. The heart had what he thought were diamonds embedded in it, but that was not what was the source of the sparkle. Near the top of the "spiral" was a good-sized emerald. It sparkled as the torchlight hit it. He wanted to get a closer look but he looked away before Elizabeth could catch him.

Almost instantly after he looked away, the door to the Three Broomsticks opened, flooding the small area with sunlight. Two individuals walked in the door. Elizabeth turned her head to see who they were. They were students, but she didn't really recognize them. It was a boy and a girl, both about her age. The boy was tall and thin with black hair and gold eyes. He was very attractive. He had his left arm around the girls shoulder. The girl was very strange, yet very beautiful. She was short and slim with flaming red hair, every more noticeable than the Weasley's, she observed. Her hair was long and curly. It looked windblown, but that seemed like it would be normal for this girl. That was not the strangest thing about her though. It was her eyes, they where yellow like a cats, and bright. Elizabeth had a feeling that they saw beyond the norm. Both the girl and the boy's faces showed no hint of a smile, both looked serious and hard.

"Who are they?" Elizabeth inquired of Draco. "They look just vaguely familiar…" Draco looked up at them.

" The bloke is Aden Brenton. The girl is Kathleen Glimmora. Both seventh year Slytherins." He answered simply.

" I don't recalled seeing them around the common room or in our classrooms… I would have remembered if I had seem the girl." Elizabeth said as she watched them stand at the bar waiting for a seat to open up.

" They keep to themselves. They rarely come down to the common room, and they sit on the opposite side from us in all our classes. You probably wouldn't have recognized Kat. She always has her hair bunched up in her hat… Aden, well there is nothing special about him," Draco recited dryly. " No one really knows much about them. Kat is a pureblood. Not sure why she's in Slytherin. Her mum was in Gryffindor and her dad was in Hufflepuff. Blaise fancies her… but she already has a guy. Aden…well he's stranger. He lives with his a cousin on his mum's side and the cousin's wife. His mom was pureblood. His dad…no one really knows… half blood they think. Both parents are gone. Mum was murder by…You Know Who, for some reason. Dad left along time ago."

"Yah…Interesting." Elizabeth proclaimed when Draco had finished. She finished her butterbeer and put the strangers in the back of her mind. When they had finished their drinks they made their way back to the castle. By this time it had begun to get dark. The sun sank lower and lower every minute as the wind rustled the lawn. The temperature had also dropped. Elizabeth wrapped herself tighter in Malfoy's cloak. Draco was getting colder and colder as he reached the castle without his cloak. Both were relieved when they stepped into the castle. Elizabeth handed Draco back his cloak.

" Hey thanks… I had fun." Elizabeth said to Draco as they walked side by side in the pretty much empty halls back to the common room.

" It's nothing," Draco muttered with a grin, fiddling with his wand he had in his right hand. " Are you ready for the match against Hufflepuff?"

Elizabeth gave a small laugh, " As ready as I'm going to get…Thanks to you."

Draco could feel his cheek burn slightly, " No… ah… you're the just plain good at being a seeker that it." Elizabeth smiled, but didn't respond. They were nearing the entrance to the common room now. As the entered the dim common room the fireplace lit itself up, bathing the room with warm light. The light bounced of every part of the room giving it a welcome yet strangely eerie look. Elizabeth quickly walked over to the fireside and let the warmth rush over her. Draco followed her and stood quite close beside her with his arms stretched towards the flames. Draco couldn't help but look over at her. She looked beautiful next to the fire. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled slightly. They looked at each other for a few seconds and both looked down.

" Well…I'm going to go up to my room. I have to study for that charms test." She proclaimed pulling out her wand from her back pocket and making a book zoom around the room snapping and chasing a mouse that skittered across the room into its hole near the boy's staircase. Draco gave a small laugh, and then his face went pale.

" Wait… we have a charms test!" Draco blasted.

" Yah, you might want to study for it. Professor Flitwick doesn't grade easy." Elizabeth answered.

"Nah," Draco let out a laugh. " I don't need to study." He puffed out his chest.

"Sure you don't smart guy." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. " You're going to fail."

"Damn Elizabeth… your mean." He joked. She shook her head with a smile.

" Night, Draco…Good luck… you need it."

"Night smart ass. I'm going to ace it!" He yelled back as she slowly walked up the stairs to her dorm.

"Right." She shot back at him. He looked at her closely now as she turned to continue her walk to her room. Her eyes and the necklace he couldn't stop trying to look at sparkled. Finally she was out of sight. Draco sighed to himself. _I should have kissed her…_the thought flew across his mind and surprised him. _She is like no other girl I've met before. But that doesn't change the fact that she might not like me. No one really does like me. _He tried his best to put all this out off his mind. Slowly he made his was up to his dorm.

…

**I will have the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! (A) happy author(s) makes happy readers!**

-_ForeverMalfoy and Livoutloud_


End file.
